Union of Democratic Planets
The Union of Democratic Planets (Yadderevic: Delyoooz Usarot'uch Modgonol), commonly refereed to as simply the Union (Delyoozk) and abbreviated as the U.D.P. (D.U.M.), is an interstellar government which is locted in the of the . The Union was established on the Earth date of October 29, 1889 A.D. The Union is a confederation that was established by the unification of the People's Democratic Planets of Dazbog, the Izanamian Empire, and the Vellamonian Alliance. Today, hundreds of planets and dozens of species make up the Union. The Union has established itself as one of the most powerful entities in the region. Government The Supreme Council is the legislative body of the UDP. The Supreme Council is a legislature, made up of three chambers: * The "Council of the Planets" equally represents all the member planets of the Union. * The "Council of Aliens" equally represents the alien species of the Union. * The "Council of the Sectors" represents the sectors of the Union based by population. History The first governments to form within 100 light-years of Earth were the People's Democratic Planets of Dazbog (PDPD), the Empire of Izanami Prime (EIP), the Cristonain Commonwealth (CC), and the Vichaman Courts of Unity (VCU), all four of which formed around the 13th century. The PDPD formed with the unification of Dazbog and Electra in a communist council. The Great Interstellar War In the late 14th century, first contact was made with the People's Democratic Planets of Dazbog and the Zhukobs. Not wanting any part in the PDPD, the Yads agreed to keep them in a neutral and autonomous zone, while the PDPD continued to expand around them. Fearing the total surrounding of the PDPD, the Zhukobs formed the Holy Marawan Empire (HME), which was a fundamentalist government declaring the Zukob culture to be the chosen one. Dozens of light-years away, a territorial war was taking place between the Empire of Izamani Prime and the Cristonian Commonwealth. Though neither Dazbog or Marawa declared partnership with either one, Marawa showed support for the Izamanians. The HME also began to expand its territory. According to a doctrine by the HME, they only wished to expand their empire to include all the sacred territories of their beliefs (primarily including several nearby stars). In cooperation, the PDPD agreed to sell several of its territory to the HME in hopes of peace. When the HME demanded the total ownership of Novodazbog (a planet totally inhabited by Yadderevoes), the PDPD declared that they would not give up the planet. Their argument was that the Yads first colonized the planet, is a planet that Yads can survive on and Zhukobs can't, and that the Zhukobs only want the planet because they "believe it is a god." The Yads refused. In a sneak attack, the HME invaded Novodazbog. When the People's Army retaliated, the Battle for Novodazbog began. Now two wars were being fought in the same region of space. Within a few decades of the battle, the HME had successfully annexed light-years of the PDPD, and began to invade the peaceful and neutral territories of the Vichaman Courts of Unity. In the early 15th century, the HME and the EIP officially formed an alliance, after the alliance of the UDUD, the CC, and the VCU. However the alliance between the EIP and the HME would breakup within a few years after the HME begins to annex territory that is in dispute between the EIP and the VCU. Izamani Prime does not declare war on Marawa as of yet, but will after the attempted assassination of the Emperor. Marawa falls after the successful invasion of the planet by the Yadderevoes. One of the wars was over, but another had to end. Formation of the Dazbogan Pact It was announced that Dazbog and Vichama planed on forming a stronger alliance in order to prevent war from happening in the region again. The Chancellor of Dazbog wished for a ceasefire between Izanami Prime and Serpo. In the mid 15th century, all four planets signed a treaty on Dazbog and officially formed the Dazbogan Pact. The main goal of the pact was to align all the powerful organizations into one single entity, all of which worked to ensure order and cooperation in the region. Though there was now a single entity, all three organizations continued to be single entities (labeling the pact as a confederation). There were three separate languages, currencies, political ideologies, and justice systems that made up the pact. This lead to a rise in organized crime and piracy in the immediate area. The expansion of each organization as one lead to a non organized mapping system and leading to planetary squatting in the millions. The pact was run like a single government between the four, allowing each to continue with their own governments. At first, the pact was simply an alliance, but by the end of the 18th century, the pact grew into its own entity. The pact officially formed a currency basket and created a single currency, called the bogg. All four governments adopted several standards between the four governments (including measurements, symbols, languages, etc.). Confederation Within the 19th century, it has been proposed that the Dazbogan Pact should form into a single government. In a poll held in the Dazbogan Pact, the citizens of the PDPD and the VCU supported the idea of forming a confederation, the citizens of the EIP showed more interest in the dismantlement of the Dazbogan Pact all together, and the CS also voted for the possibility of Serpo leaving the pact. By the mid 19th century, Izanami Prime showed more interest in forming a confederation, while Serpo began to show more interest in leaving the pact. In 1875, Serpo officially left the pact. However, in 1889, Dazbog, Izamani Prime, and Vichama officially formed the Union of Democratic Planets. Territory Category:Interstellar governments Category:Union of Democratic Planets